Squad Room Fun
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are working late on a case making things hot and heavy. OE


**Squad Room Fun**

**Summary**: Elliot and Olivia are working late on a case. Chaos ensues. One shot sex story!

**Pairing**: O/E

**Disclaimer**: Love 'em, don't own 'em. That would be creepy if I did.

Olivia Benson sat behind her desk going through a file. Her dyed blonde hair pulled in a pony tail. Her grey t-shirt was starting to smell. She had been wearing it for at least two days. Hard case. A woman was kidnaped and brutally raped by her ex boyfriend. The girl was found near death about to be dumped in the east river alive.

Several minutes ago Captain Cragen gave her an easy case to work. Statatory rape of a sixteen year old girl by her twenty year old girlfriend. Olivia's partner Elliot Stabler walked into the squad room with two cups of coffee. His clothing more wrinkled than Olivia's. That always made Olivia feel better when Elliot looked worse than she did. Which was often.

He put a cup on her desk. "Thanks Elliot." she smiled. Elliot nodded.

"How's our case?" Olivia smiled. Elliot hadn't touched the file. He went to get hot beverages.

"Its fine." she smirked. She looked back at the file. _And then he threw me down on the bed. It was so hot._ Olivia sighed. "I've never seen so much detail on a case before. I've seen less detail in porn." Elliot looked up at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Since when have you seen porn?" He said jokingly. Olivia just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She looked back at the file. "Listen to this: _and then he threw me down the bed. It was so hot. I know how that sounds but it was consensual. He didn't know I was only sixteen. Well, he climbed on top of me and ripped my shirt off. I wasn't wearing a bra so he dived down onto my breasts._" She looked back up. "It gets worse from there." Elliot lowered down on his chair. He didn't want Olivia to see the growing bulge in his pants.

"What does she say?" he said cooly, trying not to sound too desperate. Olivia smirked, feeling herself getting hot. She looked back at the file.

"_He began licking my breasts as he unbuttoned my pants. He started to push his finger in and out of my vagina. It felt so incredible. I knew I wanted him in me._" Olivia knew she had to stop before she started to pleasure herself at her desk. She put the file down. "Can we actually use this in court?" Elliot sunk down even further. He tried hard to keep his hands on top of his desk.

"I don't think so. Why don't we let Casey worry about that." Olivia sat back nodding. She crossed her legs tightly. Elliot turned his chair around. "Well, I'm heading home," he stood up, keeping his back to Olivia. She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." She stood up and walked right behind Elliot as he grabbed his things out of his locker. Elliot turned around, pressing his entire body against Olivia's. She could feel his masculinity through his pants. It made her hotter. She looked into Elliot's eyes. She could see the lust in them. She didn't know if she could resist. She always had a thing for Elliot. He was attractive, strong, manly. Sadly he was married with kids.

"How's that um, how's Kathy?" she stuttered. She tried with all her might to try to stop herself from grabbing him and screwing his brains out now.

"Good, the divorce was finalized a month ago." Olivia nodded. Sure she was sad. But he was single. And that worked for her.

"Good," she grabbed the back of Elliot's neck and pulled him down on top of her. Olivia felt intense passion as she pushed her tongue into Elliot's mouth. His tongue was warm and touched her in ways a kiss never touched her before. Elliot grabbed her around her waist and pushed her against the lockers. She let out a little moan from both pleasure and pain. She pulled him closer to her, leaving no gap between their bodies. The sensation of feeling Elliot's manhood so close to her was just too much. She had to have him.

She ripped his button down dirty wrinkled white shirt off. Several buttons flew off in different directions. Elliot didn't waste anytime pulling her shirt out of her pants and over her head. She let out a loud moan into his mouth. Elliot smiled. Kathy never responded to him so much.

"Hello?" they heard a voice from out in the hall. In sounded like Fin Tutuola, a coworker of theirs. Elliot and Olivia finally let go of each others' lips.

"Oh shit," Elliot whispered barely audible. Olivia quickly grabbed their discarded clothing.

"Quickly! Cragen's office!" She grabbed his hand and led him quickly to the captain's office. Elliot quietly shut the door. The two ducked down on the floor. They heard footsteps coming closer. Olivia felt hotter about hiding from Fin like this in her boss' offices. She looked over to see Elliot, shirt open, panting. She could see beads of sweat forming on his chest. Screw Fin, she thought. She lunged at her partner, trapping his lips with her own yet again. She hated the idea of letting go of his mouth but she wanted to taste the rest of him. She started kissing his cheek leading to his ear. Meanwhile, Elliot's hand roamed over her body, squeezing her firm round backside. Olivia bit his ear lobe seductively and around. Elliot tried to stifle a moan, knowing full well that Fin was still outside. Olivia smiled. Liking the idea of possibly getting caught in this position.

Olivia started kissing Elliot's neck, taking little nibbles here and there. Slowly she lowered herself down his body, leaving little butterfly kisses across his torso. Using her teeth she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. She pulled his grey boxer briefs down and drew in a deep breath. She expected Elliot to be well endowed, but she didn't expect him to be so well endowed. His length was an extremely good length, she wrapped her hand around, her fingers barely touched.

"Kathy left this?" she asked astounded. Elliot chuckled. Olivia flicked the tip and watched Elliot moan louder. She loved watching men under her control. It was her favorite part about sex. She started getting rougher as she pleasured him. Elliot swallowed hard as her lips wrapped around him. He was going crazy. This wasn't enough. He needed to be in her.

He pulled her up to him, and flipped her over. He kissed her roughly pulling her pants off quickly. He smiled when he noticed she was already wet.

"Nice." He slowly pushed a finger in her to prepare her. Her back arched, bringing her naked body closer to him. He grabbed one breast in his mouth. Olivia pulled his finger out of her and replaced it with his large self. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly started to gyrate his hips against her pelvis.

"Elliot," she moaned. She clasped her legs tighter around him. "Oh god!"

His movements quickened. His body shook with adrenaline. Olivia's hands slipped all over his sweat covered body. Her body quivered as she reached her first climax. Her nails dug into Elliot's back. She felt the blood on her fingertips. One after another they orgasmed several more times. Elliot collapsed ontop of his panting partner. He was still inside her and that suited him fine. He felt some form of comfort being this close to a woman again.

"Elliot!" Fin called from outside. "Liv?" Elliot just chuckled. He figured they'd stay hidden until Fin was gone.

Apparently he was wrong, because at that time Olivia was pushing him off her. She pulled her clothes on quickly. "You know you stink," she chuckled. Elliot sat up, grinning.

"You don't exactly smell like roses." Olivia's smile never wavered as she covered her body. When she was dressed she kissed him on the mouth before leaving the office. Elliot chuckled. That girl was unbelievable.


End file.
